


Padawan competition

by ShinobMai



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Betting, Crack Treated Seriously, Jedi are Gossips, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), ahsoka is just as petty as. her master, anakin is a needy mess and wants everyone to know it, anakin vs ahsoka for obi wan's attention, or as serious. as i get, other mentions of Jedi, this is probably au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinobMai/pseuds/ShinobMai
Summary: Four words. All it took was four words to set Anakin and her off in what many would deem a pointless and childish competition. It's only saving grace was that it was a highly entertaining one for everyone else.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 12
Kudos: 138





	Padawan competition

**Author's Note:**

> It was 2am and i wrote this mess, i do apologize.

Four words. All it took was four words to set Anakin and her off in what many would deem a pointless and childish competition. It's only saving grace was that it was a highly entertaining one for everyone else.

Standing in the center of the Council room with Anakin after a successful mission delivering a report was not what she wanted to be doing right now. She was exhausted and her bed was practically calling her name.

"Well done, my Padawan." Obi-Wan's voice was filled with warmth and pride that broke through her thoughts. She stood a bit straighter and smiled a bit more broadly.

"Thank you, Master!" She said enthusiastically. Except it didn't sound entirely like her voice. More like a combination of her voice and-

She whipped her head around to look up at her Master. He was wearing the same frown she was looking at him with.

"He was talking to me, Snips."

"He was clearly talking to me Skyguy." She replied confident that she was right.

She caught the brief look surprise that she was pushing back that ghosted over his face before it took a slightly challenging look.

"Ah. That's where you are wrong my very young apprentice." His voice had a forced even tone. "I'm his Padawan." 

Her voice was all false sweetness. "Were." She corrected with a tad bit of smugness." I'm the Padawan now."

"Now just hold on a minute-'' he started to say but a loud crackling broke him off. They both began to flush with embarrassment upon remembering where they were. Turning away from each other and back to the front they were met with an amused Yoda and a very tired looking Mace Windu.

"As Master Kenobi said. A job well done." Master Windu said with a nod. A nod in the direction of the doors. A hint they could take well. They made their goodbyes and exited the room.

Anakin barely waited till they were out the doors and walking down the hall before breaking the silence. "He _was_ talking to me."

She had been willing to let what happened go like the _mature_ Jedi she was. But if he wasn't going to let it go then why should she?

"Hate to break it to you but Obi-Wan was looking right at me."

"You weren't even paying attention! So how could you know he was looking at you?!"

"Well neither were you!" She shot back. She held up a hand, "Don't even try to say you were. I won't believe it and you're a terrible liar."

Seeing his mouth open and close that many times to try to find something to say would be hilarious under normal circumstances but he was trying to steal Obi-Wan's praise for _just_ himself. It was a serious matter.

"I'll just ask him who he ment." She decided on it. Once more confident that she was right.

"What? No." He dismissed with a wave of his hand. " He'll never really answer it or just say it was a slip of the tongue or something. He's ridiculously good at avoiding answering questions he doesn't want to."

Well, he's not wrong there. Studying his face a bit more she could already see the wheels in his head turning. "Then what do you propose?"

"A competition of sorts."

She raised an eyebrow marking. "And what does it exactly entitle?"

"First one to get him to say 'my padawan' again wins. Simple." His smirk was starting to irritate her.

_"Oh you're on."_

  
  
  


Something was going on in the Temple. He could have sworn he saw and heard Plo hand over credits to Yoda with the words; _A week to this day._ His interest was immediately snagged. He enjoyed a bit of gambling between friends. However, upon noticing his approach they both seemed to change topics. The credits quickly disappear in Yoda's robes.

"Ah, Obi-Wan greetings to you." Yoda said with a dip of his head to him with Plo making a similar welcome.

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded his own greetings back and before he could get the words out to inquire about what he had just seen, Plo spoke up.

"Young Skywalker and Little 'Soka seem to be on a tear recently."

Obi-Wan's attention swiftly was turned in that direction making him miss Yoda's eyes narrowing at Plo. He had noticed recently how intense Anakin and Ahsoka had both been in the last couple of days. Another mystery to add to his list to solve. "Yes, they have. I can't fathom why though and neither has been helping explain why to me either."

"In the training rooms they are. Impressive how far Ahsoka has come. Benifit she does from such experienced dullest." Obi-Wan's eyes were filled with pride at the praise for Ahsoka and for Anakin's teachings.

"Indeed." Plo added warmth clear in the force, " They are quite a pair to behold. You must be quite proud."

"I am." His lips lifted in a smile, "My padawans have come far."

The twitch of Yoda's ears brought his attention back to the aged Master. "Always more to learn from one another there is. Delighted I'm sure they would be for your observations."

Obi-Wan had to admit that a chance to watch or even spar with Anakin and Ahsoka would be a welcome change. It had been far too long. With his new destination in mind he made his goodbyes and headed away. So caught up in mind he missed Yoda's wooden cane that hit Plo's knees.

"Interference, against the rules it is."

"It was merely an observation. It wasn't meant in any other way." Plo deflected. "Your own words could be said to be interference as well."

"No credits I have staked in this."

"Maybe not but Depa's betting date is fast approaching. It could be seen as favoritism. " Plo's voice was slightly skeptical. He was met with another swat to the knees.

  
  


It was nearly a week later when he was reminded of the exchange between Yoda and Plo. The reminder came in the form of two padawans gossiping in hushed tones in the row over in the Temple Archives _._

_"I hear that Master Ti has the best chance at winning the pot."_

_"It's because she picked the furthest date. Personally I think Master Che had the right idea."_

_"Oh please!"_ Came an expressed reply." _It was borderline cheating!"_

_"You're just upset your Master hadn't thought of it first._ "

The voices started to move away. Obi-Wan would not be ashamed to admit he strained his ears to hear the others reply before they went out of range. _"Master said it was an abuse of Healer powers."_ Came the prim reply. The other padawan must have given her a look for she admitted with a sigh _,"Okay fine. She was a tad bit furious she hadn't thought of it herself."_

Then they were gone with the sound of barely contained giggling. Obi-Wan leaned away from the shelf and made his way back to the desk he had decided to camp out at. The exchange between the Padawans was curious to say the least. He resolved himself to finding out more.

  
  
  
  


Finding out more would have to take a backseat he realized soon. Anakin and Ahsoka were up to something and it was better to be found out sooner than later. Anakin on his own was a handful but added in an equally mischievous padawan and it was a recipe for disaster.

They had taken to trailing him around the Temple like younglings. Ready to help and lend a hand when he needed it but also demanding attention. Obi-Wan enjoyed it the first couple of times though soon grew tired of it after not being able to focus on his tasks.

He still wasn't sure on exactly what was going on with them but he did know that it was reaching the height of it when he and Anakin had been assigned a new mission that interfered with Ahsoka's exam week.

He had been ready to argue with Anakin that Ahsoka's studies should not be interrupted over a mission that would not take very long or posed much danger, if any. He was shocked when Anakin made no argument and agreed. He seemed to be the only one from the looks of it as he glanced around the room. A few other council members were giving him knowing glances.

Later it was Ahsoka's own knowing stare at Anakin as he explained why she was staying in Temple that prompted him to ask, "Is there anything the two of you would like to tell me?"

The quick denials did nothing to settle his worry. Nor did Ahsoka's not so subtle kick under the table at Anakin who was looking as if he was a lothcat who got the cream.

  
  
  
  


Ahsoka just knew that Anakin would be pulling out all stops whenever he got the opportunity to. A whole mission to himself with Obi-Wan while she was stuck in the Temple.

She desperately wanted to win. Just to prove Anakin wrong at this point. But she would need a new approach to it all. Obi Wan was obvious to what was happening around him and it would be amusing to her if it wasn't so frustrating. How hard is it to get someone to say two words?

She doubted Anakin would be successful but she also doubted that Obi-Wan would be obvious for much longer without her there to stop Anakin from giving it away. He really wasn't good at being subtle. Which meant her next move would have to be within a day of their return.

She continued to ponder over her problem until she entered her room and stopped short at what was laid out all over her desk. _Oh, that would do._ She thought as a slow smile made its way across her face.

  
  
  
  


He had only been asleep a few hours when he had got the comm from Ahsoka that one of her teachers wished to speak with him. He slowly dragged himself out of the bed he had just arrived back to early this morning and made his way to the classroom. Upon his arrival he noticed two things. Ahsoka looked far too pleased with herself and Master Vi looking as if he had swallowed something particularly nasty.

Master Vi took to clearing his throat before saying anything. "I had asked Ahsoka to comm her Master?" 

The question in his tone had Obi-Wan's own eyebrows scrunched downwards. "Yes she had said."

"You're her Master?" He repeated once more as if he was trying to give him an out.

"Yes she's my padawan. Now what exactly was I called down here for?" He replied a bit more annoyed than he intended.

Ahsoka's loud, "Yes!" and quick fist bump in the air startled him.

"Care to explain what is going on?"

Ahsoka gave him a quick hug before bolting out the door yelling, "Thank you! I gotta go tell Anakin!"

He turned his attention back to the teacher who was furiously typing away at his comm. His movement stilling at the sound of Obi-Wan's voice.

"I don't suppose you could tell me what that was all about could you?"

He could practically see the internal debate Master Vi was going through before his shoulders slumped in defeat and muttered. "You'll hear about it soon aways I suppose." He straightened out and met his eyes. "I had asked Padawan Tano to comm her Master here to discuss her missing my exam that had taken place. She had assured me that she had just overslept but all things considered it must have been part of her plan to win against Skywalker."

"Win what exactly?" Obi Wan pressed.

"There seemed to be a....disagreement over who you had addressed in a previous meeting with praise..." Vi trailed off.

It was as if he had been hit with a speeder. Everything started to fall into place at once. The Council meeting, the sudden intensity of the both of them, the knowing looks and whispers. Anakin's weird behavior all mission as if waiting for him to say something and the disappointment when he apparently didn't.

"All this over _that_?" Disbelief coloring his tone. "I don't suppose there has been a betting pool hanging on this, is there?"

Master Vi had the grace to blush at that as he nodded slightly.

"If you'd excuse me I have two Padawans that need to be set to rudimentary lessons to deal with. I'll comm you to discuss Ahsoka's exam later this evening." He turned on his heel and was almost out the door before he stopped and addressed Vi once more. Curiosity once more getting the best of him.

"Who won the pool?"

  
_"Mace_. _"_ Vi let out with a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> My sleep deprived brain came up with this. Where in the timeline this is? I have no current idea and at this point it just might be completely au. Thanks for reading!


End file.
